Black Magic
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: When an orphaned Evelyn gains takes on the dark art of voodoo, things in the Big Easy will never be the same... Rated T for some mature themes


So, this is my first actually story that i intent to write and hopefully one day publish when im older. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW so i can use the critics to make the story better! ENJOY!

* * *

Black Magic

Prologue

New Orleans, 1923

Evelyn Dumont was an orphan. Her parents died when she was just four years of age. For the next few years of her life, she lived in a run-down orphanage on the corner of Bourbon Street known as the Port Orleans Orphanage. Now Evelyn is eighteen years of age and free to roam the city of New Orleans as she pleases… as long as she is back at the orphanage by ten.

Warm rays from the sun peered through the afternoon clouds. Evelyn and her boyfriend of three months, James Bourgeois, leisurely made their way back to the orphanage.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Evelyn asked again.

"Positive. I told you I had a meetin' with my boss bout' renovations at the bar." James replied. He worked at a bar down on Paris Avenue. Evelyn accepted his answer. Once they reached the Port Orleans Orphanage, James kissed Evelyn on the hand and bid her a farewell.

Evelyn spent the next few hours of the afternoon reading in her room which she shared with four other girls her age: May, Georgia, Alexis, and her best friend, Madison. All of the other girls were out, enjoying the wonders of New Orleans. Evelyn decided to go out on her own and explore a bit more than she usually does.

The sun began to descend and a gentle evening drizzle of rain began to fall as Evelyn strolled down the lit up streets of the Big Easy. It was a few minutes to 9:30pm. She decided to take a few shortcuts through some dark alleys. Then, Evelyn saw something that left her shocked in disbelief. Off to her right was a small window, in which she could see James; the man she thought loved her back, with Isabelle La Fleur. Isabelle was also known as the "sluttiest" southern belle the South Land has ever seen. Evelyn froze on the spot and fell to her knees. The rain covered up the small tears that began to fall down her olive-toned cheeks.

"What's wrong, lil' girl?" echoed a dark voice from a shadowed corner of the alley.

"Who's there?" Evelyn asked, a bit frightened. The voice revealed himself as a tall, sinister looking man. His ribcage was a bit visible through his ragged, black tux. He wore a top hat, which bore a small skull.

"You can call me Villeré."

"You're Villeré? The one everyone talks about?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn has heard that name many times before… but only alongside the words "voodoo" and "darkness."

"I guess I must be then. But why are you crying, missy?" Villeré asked. Evelyn slowly raised her head, revealing her amber eyes full of tears. She lifted her shaking hand at the window and pointed at the figures inside.

"The boy there is my boyfriend…" Evelyn choked out.

"Ah, I see… And he broke your heart…" Evelyn gave a small nod.

"Seems to me like you need to give him some… _revenge._ Hurt him like he hurt you…"

"What do you mean? How would I do that?" Evelyn asked in a sad yet curious tone.

"That's easy, lil' miss… all you have to do is… sign over your soul." Villeré said in a cold tone. His words frightened Evelyn a bit.

"M…my soul? Why?"

"Would you like to have powers like I have? Or at least what you've heard I have?" He asked.

"Well, I guess so… Does 'signing over my soul' hurt?" Evelyn asked.

"Not at all. If anything, you will feel better…"

"I won't feel sad or weak or meaningless anymore?" Evelyn asked, thinking about how much better her life could be: not being stuck in an orphanage with a curfew, being free to come and go as she chooses…

"You wont feel inferior _ever_ again. May I just ask you your name?"

"Evelyn Dumont. I…I'm an orphan." Evelyn shuttered. She wasn't sure why she mentioned that she was orphaned, but she thought it sounded like it needed to be said.

"Dumont… hmm… that name won't do… How about Evelyn _Sorci_ére?" Villeré said in a proud voice.

"Sorciére? O…okay…"

"And see? If you're an orphan, what would you be leaving behind?"

"Nothing important…" Evelyn said, glaring at the small window once more.

"Then lets stir up some revenge… Shake my hand, Evelyn…" Villeré held out his hand for Evelyn. She stood up slowly, then reached out her hand and shook his.

Power consumed her body. Her dark blonde hair seemed to levitate off her shoulders. Evelyn's eyes were no longer amber. They now glowed with a deep purple tint. She released Villeré's hand.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Empowered…" Evelyn spoke in a smooth yet dark tone.

"Then go ahead… try out your new powers. Get your revenge…"

"Wait… will I see you again? There has to be a way to thank you." Evelyn said.

"No thanks needed… And no, I'm headin' outta this town. Now my powers are past down to you. _You are now the Voodoo Master of New Orleans._"

"The what?" Evelyn asked, left alone in her state of confusion. Villeré was gone. She looked back to the window where James and Isabelle enjoyed their ignorance of what was coming…

Evelyn raised her palm and pressed her hand against the bricks of the wall. She pushed hard and the wall opened up with a loud band.

"Evelyn!" James shouted with fear. Isabelle grabbed James and hid behind him.

"James! What's goin' on?" Isabelle shouted in fear. I paused for a second thinking that maybe she didn't known I was with James…

"Belle, it'll be okay… Evelyn, please listen… I… uh… I know this looks bad but…"

"Oh right… this must be your 'meeting with your boss!'" Evelyn screamed.

"James! You said she was convinced!" Isabelle whined. _So she did know!_ Evelyn thought.

"You two-timing pig!" Evelyn roared with fury. Glowing, dark purple lights shot out of her hands and hit James. Isabelle watched as he fell to the flooring her arms. The purple lights consumed James.

"And you keep your slutty-_paws_ off of him!" Evelyn shouted, shooting the dark purple lights at Isabelle. The same thing happened to her. Evelyn paused as she watched the lights turn to thick clouds of dark purple smoke. Did she really just murder two people? But then, at that moment, a squealing pig ran from the first cloud of smoke and bolted through the hole in the wall. A moment later, a black cat darted out of the second cloud of smoke and followed quickly after the pig.

Evelyn stood there in shock. The clouds of smoke vanished and Evelyn didn't know how to react. Her only thought was to run… and so she did. She ran out of the room just as the pig and the cat had… only she had no idea where she was going. She sped off into the darkness of the night…


End file.
